vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakurou (Light Novel)
Summary Hakurou is one of the six Kijin who was named by Rimuru. He received the title of "Instructor" by Rimuru and is responsible for the martial arts and Arts technique training of any key figures in the Jura-Tempest Federation, which includes Rimuru, the other Kijin, the Hobgoblins, and others. Hakurou also taught his techniques to the King of Dwarves long ago. Despite the average Ogre's lifespan being around 100 years, Hakurou managed to reach the age of 300 years as an Ogre even before his lifespan got extended by evolving into a Kijin. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''High 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Hakurou, Instructor of the Jura-Tempest Federation, Sword Oni Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 300+ Classification: KijinFierce People Tribe, OniFair Oni |-|Kijin= - Resistances=Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses), Resistance to Analytical Prediction (Rimuru have a hard time beating even with Sense Soundwave), Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Mjurran's sleep mist), Spatial Manipulation (Deflected Kyoya's severer blade, which is a spatial attack capable of ripping through anything), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Death Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Magic (Higher-level Magic-born have intrinsic magic resistance), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion, which causes targets to run away, induce confusion, faint and soil themselves. Even basic users can use this on a scale of 210 people), Empathic Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2) (on a scale of 200,000, Scaling to Geld II who is the only one among the Orcs to still have "clear eyes" and the only Orc was sane and not affected by Demon Lord Geld's Unique Skill "Starved" during the Orc Lord arc) }} |-|Oni= - Resistances=Mind Manipulation (Has resistance to psychic attacks), Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Fear Manipulation and Disease Manipulation }} Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Was able to decapitate Orc Disaster Geld) | At least Large Mountain level (Superior to before, is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) Speed: Relativistic '''(Blitzed Orc Disaster Geld , can move so fast Rimuru even with Magic Sense which observes how waves such as sound and light disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings, was barely able to perceive him) | At least '''Relativistic (Faster than before), Massively FTL+ perception speed with Mind Accelerate (Comparable to Rimuru who can accelerate his perception speed by a million times with Mind Accelerate) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: A katana Intelligence: Hakurou is a master swordsman who has been alive for several hundreds of years Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Danger Detection:' A skill which allows the user to sense the atmosphere to detect danger. *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. * Thought Communication: A higher-level version of Telepathy, letting the user build links and talk with multiple people at once. Remains effective across a range of about one kilometer. * Battlewill: Transforms the Aura of the user into Fighting Spirit, which enhances the user's physical form. This enhancement is independent from Skills-based enhancements, so Skill-based enhancements can be used alongside Battlewill. * Modelwill: Imbues an object with Aura or magicules to enhance it. Can also be shot as very versatile projectiles, being able to, among other things, coat a Magic- or Skill-attack within, which can either be used as a surprise attack or shield the attack from any anti-magic Skills like Magic Interference. *'Formhide:' An art which forces his opponent to lose sight of him. *'Spiritual Combat:' A unique form of battle arts where a sword is imbued with battle spirit, thus it is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body. *'Heavengaze:' An extra skill which gives him a better sense of the magic around him, from the flow of magicules to the extent of its force, than even Magic Sense could allow. *'Steel Strength:' Extra Skill that enhances muscular strength when used. *'Mind Accelerate: '''Lets Hakurou extend his rate of thinking by up to a million times. *'Airflight:' One of the Kijins’ Battlewill Arts, powered by the user’s magical aura. It provides the same benefits as regular flight magic. *'Multilayer Barrier:' Creates a Barrier, consisting of several thin layers of Ranged Barrier, with each layer having one of the tolerance-type Skill effects each and unless deliberately strengthened by magicules, the energy consumption is less than Hakurou's natural magicule recovery rate, allowing him to have Multilayer Barrier permanently active. If broken it gets recreated immediately. * '''Coercion:' Enables the user to intimidate a range of targets. Scales to the strength of the user and the targets' ability to resist it, the effects range from feeling hostility to feeling fear up to losing consciousness. Gallery hakurou stats.png|Oni Stats Key: Kijin | Oni Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Manga Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sword Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Longevity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Unholy Users